I Didn't Think It Was Love
by PiratePup
Summary: Kyouya Doesn't understand the feelings he has for a certain friend of his. Is it love? Or something else.  I suck at summaries   KyouyaxOc


It was a bright shining morning, the birds were chirping and the children were playing, everyone was having a good time, everyone but Kyouya. Kyouya was in bed sleeping the day away... or at least trying to. Tamaki wouldn't stop calling him about something stupid. So he settled on ignoring him, but as fate would have it, in comes Tamaki yelling about something.

Kyouya sighed and sat up in bed and mustered up a glare so frightening it would send anyone away cowering in fear, anyone but an oblivious, hyper blond.

"What is it Tamaki."

"Oh Kyouya! The most wonderful thing in the world just happened today!"

"And that would be?"

"AYAME CAME HOME!"

Kyouya's eyes widened a bit but he shook it off. _'Ayame, home? Impossible... She was sent away to the US... Could it be? She's really come home?'_

"Kyouya? Hey, you ok?"

It took Kyouya a moment before he realized Tamaki was speaking to him.

"Hm? Oh yeah, i'm fine..."

"Let's go see Ayame then! C'mon! She'll be so happy to see us!"

Tamaki was grinning from ear to ear, he was so excited. Kyouya sighed putting on his glasses.

"What about the others? Have you told them yet? What about Su-"

"Already done! Everyone's already out in the car waiting! Hurry hurry! Suki's getting impatient!"

Kyouya stared at Tamaki boredly. _'She's not the only one who's impatient…'_

"I'll go wait in the car! If you're not down in 10 minutes we're sending Suki up after you~"

Tamaki ran out of the room and back out to the car to wait. Kyouya sighed, thoughts racing in his mind as he got up to get dressed_. 'How can she be back? It's impossible… Maybe Tamaki screwed up… Maybe she really wasn't back…'_ Kyouya shook his head putting a shirt on.

'_No… he wouldn't go so far as to gather everyone up if he wasn't certain… But… None of this makes any sense! She shouldn't be here… Her life is in danger…'_ Kyouya paused after putting his pants on and clutched the area on his chest above his heart. _'It… hurts? Great now I'm getting sick, damn Tamaki causing me so much stress. I better hurry, or I'll never hear the end of it.'_

Outside in the car Suki was getting restless. "Ugghhh where is he! He's taking forever! He better hurry! I swear if I miss getting to see Ayame I'm gonna-"

The twins suddenly both pointed out the window. "Look here he comes!"

Tamaki jumped up and poked his head out of the sunroof with glitter in his eyes. "Oh Kyouya! You're finally done!"

Kyouya merely nodded and got in the car. Tamaki got back inside the car and told the driver where to go.

"Sooooo…" Suki mumbled to break the silence. "How'd you know Ayame was back?"

"Well you see, I was out looking for Haruhi, when all of a sudden I spotted Ayame instead! I shouted to her but it seems I was too far away for her to hear."

"That's a shocker." Blurted Kaoru. "Yeah, any person with ears can clearly hear you." Hikaru retorted and they both snickered.

Tamaki pouted but went back to his story. "Well anyway, she turned a corner but when I got there, there was no sign of her…"

Kyouya face palmed. _'God damn him… I was wrong… He's sending us on a wild goose chase.'_

Honni looked over at Kyouya and tilted his head. "Something wrong Kyouya?"

"No… It's nothing."

"So in other words, you have no idea where she is, or if she's even back in Japan?" Kaoru asked crossing his arms.

"No, I know she's back! I saw her!"

"You THINK you saw her, but do you know it was her for certain? Could you even see her face?" Hikaru glared.

"I'm positive it was her! I didn't need to see her face! I knew!"

"Tamaki…"

Everyone looked over at a saddened Suki, who looked almost on the verge of tears. Tamaki looked a bit taken aback. "S-Suki?"

"Tell me Tamaki… Did you see Ayame… or did you imagine it…"

This time, everyone looked over to Tamaki. Each with different expressions. Hikaru and Kaoru looked bored and annoyed, while Honni and Suki looked like they were going to cry. Kyouya and Mori however, didn't look like they were showing any emotion. But deep down, something inside Kyouya wanted to break… to scream out and cry… But Kyouya kept his emotionless mask on.

Tamaki looked everyone in the eye with a sad expression. "Why… Why won't anyone believe me?"

"Tamaki… Ayame moved to the United States… That's like, halfway around the world… There's nothing left here for her, why would she come back?"

"It's no use Kaoru, don't waste your breath. You're not getting threw that thick skull of his."

"But Hikaru-"

"Stop the car!"

Everyone looked at Tamaki shocked. Tamaki got out of the car and ran around a corner. "Tamaki!" Everyone got out of the car and followed after him. "Look dude, we're sorry if- Ayame!" Hikaru blinked twice to make sure what he was seeing was real. Suki ran around the corner and ran into Hikaru but Kaoru caught her before she could hit the ground.

"See! I told you! Ayame IS back!"

"Get off of me Tamaki!"

Tamaki was sitting on top of Ayame who was face down on the cement.

"AYAME!" Suki squealed and pushed Tamaki off her and hugged the life out of Ayame. Ayame went a bit pail and tried to push her away. "Can't… Breath!"

"Oh, sorry." Suki let her go sweat dropping.

Ayame sighed catching her breath and smiled sheepishly at everyone. "Heh… Hey guys."

Kyouya was speechless. Ayame really WAS back… Everyone was gathered around Ayame just chatting away, while Kyouya was off to the side thinking.

"Ayame! Since you're back, we should all do something!" Suki yelled happily.

"Like what?" The twins asked interested.

"I dunno… Hey! We should all go camping!" Suki grinned liking her idea.

"That's not a bad idea…" The twins mused.

"Very well then! We shall all go camping! All in favor of this plan say I!" Tamaki said pointing a finger in the air.

"I." Almost everyone said. Mori just simple made a noise like he didn't care either way, and Kyouya said nothing. Everyone looked to Kyouya expectantly.

Kyouya sighed and looked at them all boredly. "Sure, why not."

Everyone grinned and started chatting again. Soon everyone went their separate ways to gather things for later. Ayame went with Suki and Kyouya went home and fell back asleep, only to be rudely woken back up by Tamaki yelling at him to pack. It was nearing night by the time everyone was together again.

"Alright gang! I think we should split up into groups to do certain things to get us settled." Tamaki said dropping his things to the ground.

"Like?" The twins asked looking slightly confused.

"Like, one group will stay and set up the tents, another will gather wood for a fire, and so on." Tamaki explained.

"Ohh, we see."

Tamaki nodded and pointed to the twins, Suki and Ayame. "You four will go gather wood! The rest of us will set up the tents!"

The four saluted, then ran off.

"You do know, they're probably going to get lost…" Kyouya stated blankly laying on his sleeping back looking at the stars boredly.

Tamaki blinked and just stood there thinking. "Kyouya… Why aren't you helping?"

Kyouya mentally face palmed. _'Is that bastard ignoring me?'_ Kyouya stood up reluctantly and started helping with the tents.

A few hours went by and it was now fully dark out, and still the others have yet to come back. Everyone was starting to get worried… and they only had one flashlight.

There was rustling in the bushes behind them and they all jumped and turned to face the bushes, shining the flashlight on them. "Wh-who's there!" Tamaki stuttered.

Out tumbled the twins breathless and worn-out. Kaoru was carrying an unconscious Suki on his back.

Everyone's eyes widened. "What happened!" Tamaki shouted running over to check on Suki.

"We don't know, one minute we're collecting wood, the next we hear the girls screaming and then everything went black…" Hikaru explained panting.

Kyouya got up and looked around a bit then stared at the two. "Where's Ayame."

The two looked at each other sadly. "We don't know… when we woke up, she was gone…"

Kyouya walked past everyone and into the woods. "H-hey, where're you going?" Tamaki asked now holding Suki.

"To find Ayame." Kyouya said walking into the darkness.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They all went their separate ways after putting Suki into a tent and making sure she was safe. Honni stayed behind to make sure she'd be ok, while the others all went out to look for Ayame.

Kyouya was walking along in dead silence, straining his ears to pick up any sound that could be human. After a few minutes he found an old, creepy looking path that looked like it hadn't been used in years. After contemplating if he should or shouldn't go down it, he heard something. It sounded muffled, defiantly not an animal sound.

He quickly walked down the path, looking everywhere for Ayame. He was getting desperate now. His mind was wondering, thinking of terrible things that could have happened. The darkness wasn't helping any, and he was feeling rushed, like if he didn't make it in time she'd-

"Kyouya!"

Kyouya froze. _'That sounded like… Ayame…'_ Kyouya quickly turned around and saw Ayame's hands tied behind her back with two men on either side of her. Kyouya eyes widened and his insides twisted and felt like they were on fire.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyouya glared daggers at the men.

The men just smirked but said nothing.

"I said, who are you." Kyouya said with so much authority it was almost scary.

The men snorted but responded. "We are of no concern to you. We are just here for the girl, that's it. So why don't you run along and play."

Kyouya didn't move an inch. "What do you want with Ayame?"

The men rolled their eyes and began to leave, until Kyouya stood in front of them once more. "What? How did you!"

"Let her go. Now."

"Look kid, it's nothing personal. Our boss wants her you see… and he always gets what he wants, one way or another. So I'd like to do this the easy way, just forget her, and let us leave in peace."

"… Take me instead."

Ayame looked up shocked. "What, no! Kyouya…"

"Kid, he wants HER, not you. There's a reason he wants her."

Kyouya just kept glaring at them.

"Ugh, you're really starting to bug me brat." The one man let go of Ayame and walked up to Kyouya. "Hold still and let me knock you out." His raised his fish up and brought it down to strike Kyouya but he hit the ground instead. "Eh?"

Kyouya grabbed the man's arm and brought it behind his back and held it there.

"Gah! Let go let go!"

The other man ran over and went to hit Kyouya but Kyouya turned the other man around and pushed him into his friend. "Get out of my sight, before I call the cops."

The two men grunted and glared at Kyouya leaving. "You haven't seen the last if us."

"Good, because I want to properly kick your ass."

Once both men left Kyouya turned to Ayame and walked over to cut the roped around her wrists. It was silent between the two, until Kyouya finally cut the ropes and Ayame attacked him with a hug.

"Kyouya… Thank you."

Kyouya froze at first, not sure if he should hug her back, or what to say. But for once, he decided not to think, and just do what he wanted to do. He hugged her back with a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're ok Ayame."

Ayame nodded and kept hugging him.

"Ayame… can you tell me who those men where? And why they were after you?"

Ayame let him go and started rubbing her wrists thinking of how to explain things.

"Well… They used to work for my parents… But when they heard of what my parents were making… They killed them so they could take credit for it… But when they did, they couldn't find the blueprints for it… So they came after me thinking I would know where they were."

"Do you?" Kyouya asked.

Ayame laughed a little. "No… I don't even know what they were making…"

"I see… Why'd you come back to Japan? You were safe in the U.S." Kyouya asked looking into her eyes.

Ayame shook her head. "They sent those two after me, so I came back… If I was going to be caught no matter what, I wanted to be with my friends…"

Kyouya sighed. "Don't worry Ayame; I won't let them get you."

Ayame looked up at him smiling. "I know."

Kyouya began walking back to camp, Ayame following close behind.

"Uh… Kyouya…"

"Hm?"

Ayame picked up some wood and smiled sheepishly "You guys still need wood?"

Kyouya smirked lightly. "I guess we do."

The two made it back to camp, and with a good amount of wood. They both looked around at the deserted camp. "It seems they're not back yet…" Kyouya muttered.

Ayame dropped her wood in the middle of camp and went to grab two rocks. "Maybe if we make a fire, they'll see it and come back." Ayame said rubbing the two rocks together to get a spark.

"Good idea." Kyouya said dropping his wood and grabbing a few dried leaves to help the fire grow.

After a couple of minutes everyone started coming back, all ecstatic about Ayame being ok… and finally having a nice warm fire.

Suki and Honni both jumped out of the tent smelling the fire and hearing everyone. Suki proceeded to glomp attack Ayame.

After a few more hours of just talking and goofing off, along with some smore eating, everyone went to bed, everyone but Kyouya and Ayame.

"Kyouya…" Ayame muttered looking up at the stars.

"Hm?" Kyouya asked looking over at her.

"Thank you… again…"

Kyouya snorted and smiled. "I told you, it was nothing. I'd never let some thugs like that harm you."

Ayame looked over to him and smiled. "Kyouya."

Kyouya looked over again but was met with a kiss to the cheek.

"I love you." Ayame said smiling.

Kyouya's heart was racing; it kinda felt like it did when Tamaki told him Ayame was back…

"_Oh Kyouya! The most wonderful thing in the world just happened today!"_

"_And that would be?"_

"_AYAME CAME HOME!"_

_Kyouya's eyes widened a bit but he shook it off. 'Ayame, home? Impossible... She was sent away to the US... Could it be? She's really come home?'_

_Tamaki ran out of the room and back out to the car to wait. Kyouya sighed, thoughts racing in his mind as he got up to get dressed. 'How can she be back? It's impossible… Maybe Tamaki screwed up… Maybe she really wasn't back…' Kyouya shook his head putting a shirt on. _

'_No… he wouldn't go so far as to gather everyone up if he wasn't certain… But… None of this makes any sense! She shouldn't be here… Her life is in danger…' Kyouya paused after putting his pants on and clutched the area on his chest above his heart. 'It… hurts? Great now I'm getting sick, damn Tamaki causing me so much stress. I better hurry, or I'll never hear the end of it.'_

Kyouya grabbed the area above his heart. _'So that's what this feeling is… Heh… I didn't think it was love…' _

Kyouya looked over to Ayame who was staring at the stars happily. He smiled. "Ayame."

Ayame looked over confused but was met with a pair of warm lips on hers. She was shocked but soon kissed back. Once they broke apart Kyouya wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you too."


End file.
